


Instant Gratification

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Smut, idek know what to call this kink lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Emet can do anything - anything - with just a snap of his fingers. Why should bedroom activities be an exception?





	Instant Gratification

It was a lazy, boring afternoon in the Warrior's inn room, as they lounged on their stomach on their bed.

Then, a voice.

"Hello there," Emet Selch said, as he appeared in a chair before them.

The Warrior sighed through their nose.

"Afternoon," they replied, "What brings you here?"

Emet pursed his lips, his hand to his chin.

"I was merely wondering," Emet said, "Do you think I could try something with you?"

"Try what?" they said.

He smirked, his brows raising.

"You'll like it, I promise."

The vagueness of the reply was intriguing, and the Warrior swallowed, looking him up and down.

"Alright,” they said, tentatively.

That wicked smirk again, and a snap of his fingers.

"Ohh," they said, as a warmth between their legs bloomed. It built up of its own accord, and they found themselves gently rutting against the bed.

"Nng, what are you doing?" they said, sighing.

"Pleasuring you. Do you want me to stop?” he replied.

"No... but h-how--”

"Mm, nothing is beyond my power," he said, "I would think that you would know that by now."

Another snap.

The warmth increased, and they found themselves swaying their hips back and forth on the bed.

"Fuck," they moaned.

"Enjoying yourself?" Emet teased.

The Warrior could only glare at them, ashamed to admit it.

"Oh, I see. Not enought?" he said. "Try this, then."

He snapped once more, and the Warrior cried out as their orgasm burst between their legs.

"Mm, I think we can do better than that."

Another snap, and instantly they were coming again.

"Emet, Emet _please_ \--"

Another snap, and the Warrior was in the throes of passion again, spreading their legs wide as they rutted hard into the mattress, burying their head into their pillow.

"Ohh, no, I think I would like to see you."

The Warrior was flat on their back in an instant.

"Nng, Emet," the Warrior muttered, still coming down from their third orgasm in the span of moments.

Another snap, and they were moaning wantonly from the next one.

"Is that really all you have in you?” Emet chastised, “Mm, perhaps I'm not challenging you enough."

Another snap, and the Warrior was contorting themselves into knots as they experienced an even stronger one.

Emet rolled his eyes.

"Yawn. Try harder."

"You _bastard_ \--" the Warrior hissed, gripping their hands into the sheets.

"Mm, now we're getting somewhere," Emet hummed approvingly.

"Ohh, you absolute fucking _animal,_ " the Warrior moaned, loudly.

Emet laughed wickedly.

"Me? I'm not the one writhing and screaming like a Nuhn in heat."

"Get over here and take care of me yourself!" the Warrior demanded, as Emet snapped again, sending them into orgasm once more.

"Ohh, but I am! I have brought you to full orgasm every time,” Emet said, smugly, his fingers snapping casually once more.

"It's... it's not the same!" the Warrior whimpered, sweat pouring down their face.

"Oh? Are you saying you need me?"

"Ugh... Damn you."

Another snap.

"What was that?” he asked sarcastically, as the Warrior let out a cry more akin to a sob than a moan.

“Fine!” they shouted, “I need you! _Get over here, godsdamn you!_ ”

Emet’s smile curled across his face as he snapped again, causing the Warrior to climax loudly, passionately, desperately. Emet sat still, watching the Warrior pant and whimper, overcome with the aftermath of unholy amounts of orgasm after orgasm.

He laughed lowly to himself.

“Answer me once more,” he said, “Do you need me?”

The Warrior sighed, nodding weakly.

“Yes,” they breathed, “I need you.”

Emet was hovering over them in an instant.

“Well, all you had to do was _ask,_ ” he purred, smiling.


End file.
